


Buffyverse #1

by softlyforgotten



Series: buffyverse [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	Buffyverse #1

  
The thing was, Brendon had been really looking forward to going to bed. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate his Ancient Duty and Sacred Role as Chosen One, he really did, and he thought he'd proven just how seriously he took it, what with the whole giving up a normal life sort of thing, but he had an early class the next day and he'd spent _way_ too long at The Bronze last night with Shane and Spencer and it was just -- _bed_! Everyone should have a bed. Everyone should not have the guy they're kind-of-sort-of-falling-into-something-that-may-or-may-not-be-a-relationship ring them up five minutes before said bedtime and say, flatly, "You've gotta come out here."

"What's going on?" Brendon asked, reaching for his jacket automatically. "Spencer, you alright?"

"I'm fine," Spencer said. "But there's this guy, just arrived in town tonight. He's taken down five of my guys already, and it looks like he's going to – shit, Brendon, I have to go help, but can you get down here, please?"

Brendon groaned. "On my way," he said. "Vampire, you think?"

"I know," Spencer said. He hissed softly and said, "Brendon, seriously, I gotta go. Hurry up? We're at the docks."

"M'coming," Brendon said. "Be careful—"

"Always am," Spencer told him, and the line went dead.

Brendon cursed quietly to himself again and then headed out of his dorm, leaving a note for Shane behind on the pillow. He forced himself not to run all the way through town, not to tire himself out; instead he curled his hand tight around Mr Pointy and stayed at the light jog that Spencer and his military guys were all about. After a little while, though, he got bored of all the manly staring ahead and puffing and ended up just walking quickly, keeping his gaze darting around. He was pretty sure that Spencer would be able to hold whoever the vampire was off long enough for Brendon to get there, but he didn't like the idea of being jumped in the dark, either.

He pushed his glasses up and then froze. The goddamn _glasses_ ; he'd forgotten to put in contacts before he left, and his glasses _always_ got broken in a fight, and these were his favourite ones, with the red frames. "Motherfucker," he mumbled, and hastened his pace. This was really not his night, but at least he was pre-emptively annoyed enough about his glasses that he felt ready to take on any kind of evil, and enjoy himself doing so.

Brendon knew when he was at the right place by the thump of dustbins and the hoarse groan of a guy on the ground a little further away from the others. He drew closer quickly, calculating; the vampire wasn't that big, a bit shorter than Spencer and wearing a big, black coat, and he had his back to Brendon, which was always a good thing, but he'd knocked five guys out of commission and Spencer looked like he was limping a little.

The sensible thing to do, Brendon thought, as the imaginary Patrick in his head pushed up his glasses and started talking in a weary tone, would be to sneak up on the vampire, try and stake him from behind, or at the very least get in a surprise attack. That would be the Good Little Slayer thing to do, for sure. But then Brendon wouldn't get to practice the awesome lines he'd been coming up with. Maybe, he thought, brightening, he could say it _quietly_ , and then—

Or, whatever, he could just have fun. If he was going to lose his glasses out of this and everything.

"Hey," he said, grinning. "You know, skulking around in a big, black coat sucking people's blood, people might think you were—"

The vampire shoved Spencer hard enough that he skidded back across the asphalt. Then he turned and smiled.

"Hi, Brendon," Ryan said.

"—up to something," Brendon said weakly.

Ryan smiled, teeth flashing in the night. He hadn't even gone all wrinkly on them yet – he'd barely been angry at Spencer, Brendon thought, from somewhere far, far away. It was good to know that there was a part of him that could still think, though, a part that wasn't very busy staring at his old, first love with a dreadful sinking feeling.

"Long time no see," Ryan said.


End file.
